


Why me?

by Veritas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega kise, Smut, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, aokise omegaverse, kise - Freeform, so not that bad right, step siblings incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas/pseuds/Veritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your step brother is a famous model that has gorgeous golden skin and full lips and silky hair what do you do when he stumbles in on you during his heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why me?

Aomine Daiki is cursed with having a step brother that’s prettier than most girls. 

He’s cursed with having a step brother that is popular and loved by all his classmates. He’s cursed with being the “meaner” one of the two just because he isn’t all smiles and friendly attitude like his brother. He’s seen as the uglier of the two because he doesn’t have his brother’s unnaturally perfect looks. He doesn’t even get the satisfaction of being the older of the two, his birthday coming up a few months after his brother’s. His parents barely have time for him, always worrying about his brother getting to his next photoshoot, or interview, or appointment. The fact that everyone always came up to him and asked him “Is Kise Ryouta really your brother?!” is what annoyed him the most.

The worst of it all is that Aomine can’t bring himself to hate his brother. It’s the fact that no matter how great his brother is at things, he still goes to Aomine for help and still goes to him for attention. His brother will still follow him around like a puppy. 

He hated how people always tried to strike up conversations with him about Kise. Hated how some people thought they could ask him personal questions and not get beat up for it. “Do you think Kise is going to be a beta or omega? He’s got such a pretty face…” and “I hope Kise presents as an alpha. You both will probably be alphas, right?” and so on.

Kise was the golden child. Perfection. It wouldn’t matter what he presented as he would still be cherished and adored by all. 

Aomine was the opposite, always doing bad in school, skipping classes, not doing his chores. 

The one good thing that happened to Aomine was basketball. His teammates admired his skill and his passion. In middle school there were no class separation, so his team was filled with a variety of personalities. He had mixed feelings about his brother joining the team. It was finally something that fully belonged to him and now Kise was taking it away, again. 

When high school came, Aomine and Kise went to different schools. Aomine going to Touou, it was something different, a good basketball team, and not the same school as Kise. He hated the negative attention he’d gotten from going to the same middle school as Kise, he couldn’t fathom going to the same high school.

During the middle of his first year, Kise had presented. Kise had went straight to him first to tell him the news. To tell him that he woke up with the inside of his thighs sticky with slick. That he was an omega. 

His family took it in stride. His mother giving him ‘the talk’ and making sure he knew the proper protection and to avoid getting knocked up by any alphas. Nothing really changed for Kise. He was still their precious, perfect boy. Still the golden child. Still loved and adored by all of his fans. His basketball team seemed entirely fine with it too.

During the beginning of his second year, Aomine had presented. He had woken up with a throbbing erection and a knot. He came with the sound of Kise singing in the room next to him as background noise. 

He kept it from his family. He didn’t feel like telling them something that they all knew would happen eventually. He also knew that once he presented as alpha his family would expect much more from him. 

However, school was a different story. He never bothered to hide his scent and liked showing off his alpha status. Nothing much changed except for the fact he got a lot more attention. There were much more girls (and boys) after him and his knot. 

Of course he’d had sex already, sneaking girls into his room when no one was home. Usually when he skipped class and knew for sure Kise would be at school still and his parents at work. He’d brought home a few girls but none of them really worked out. Sex wasn’t really much different for Aomine. Except for the fact that he came copious amounts of come and he now had a knot on his dick. 

~~

One day, Aomine ditches his last class and comes home early. He’s surprised to see Kise’s school bag by the door. He had skipped his last class today, expecting no one to be home for a couple more hours. Especially Kise, who had basketball practice after school and even some photo shoots after that. 

“Kise?” He calls out, wondering where his step brother was. There’s no answer and Aomine can’t bring himself to really care why. 

As soon as he gets into his room, he shucks his shirt off and jumps on his bed. He picks up his gravure magazine and lays on his back, ready to laze around for the rest of the day and maybe even jack off a bit. 

“…Aominecchi?”

The sound makes Aomine’s entire body freeze. 

It was Kise, his voice heavy and timid, standing in the doorway of his room. Aomine can see how flushed Kise is, can see his eyes dark with lust, can see his shirt sticking to his skin with sweat. 

But most of all, he can smell him. 

Aomine can smell that Kise is in heat. Can smell how needy he is, how desperate he is. Can smell how embarrassed he is. Can smell how incredibly horny he is. 

He's in heat. 

“Please…” Kise’s voice is drowning with lust, his eyes in the same state. He walks in and Aomine can see Kise’s erection through his slacks. Kise looks at him with golden eyes peaking through thick lashes. 

“Wait-” Aomine manages to get out, sitting up in bed. His cock is already hard from the pheromones Kise’s giving off. He’s trying desperately not to think with his knot. He can’t fuck his brother. Not when he’s in heat. Not on his first fucking heat.

But Kise looks so alluring to him. Smells even better. He smells much better than any of the other omegas he’s fucked. 

“Please, Aominecchi. I can’t…” Kise looks so frustrated, like he wants to cry and come at the same time. “It hurts too much.” 

Kise’s already starting to undress. His shirt is on the ground and his slacks and undies soon follow. 

“Kise!” His brother isn’t thinking straight right now. It’s definitely the heat taking over. Kise is standing in the middle of his room stark naked with a boner so hard and desperate for attention. “Stop it.”

“I dont like my clothes touching my skin, Aominecchi.” He looks at him with thick lashes and pouty lips. “It doesn’t feel good.”

Kise’s bare skin is flawless, not a mark in sight. His skin is sunkissed, a beautiful golden that Aomine desperately wanted to run his hands across. He sees Kise’s toned body, kept fit through his model diet and exercise plans. He sees unshed tears in Kise’s eyes, sweat on his chest and abdomen, and slick in between his thighs. 

Aomine gulps. He feels his restraint break as he sees Kise’s inner thighs, shiny and wet with slick. Aomine just knows that he would taste amazing. He reasons with himself that Kise will be the one regretting it later and it’s not his problem. He asked for it, no, begged for it. 

Aomine knows he can call for help right now. He could call his parents. He could call his two sisters. He could call any of Kise’s omega friends to come help. He could call the damn Omega Heat Services for fuck’s sake. 

But he wont.

This is finally his opportunity to get back at Kise for making his life so shitty up until this point. For making him seem so useless compared to his amazingly perfect brother. From his parents constantly comparing them and chastising Aomine to be more like Kise. 

He’ll fuck Kise. And Kise will be the one utterly embarrassed when he gets out of his heat. Aomine will make sure of it. 

“Lay down on the floor. With your ass up.” Aomine’s voice is dark and deep. He’s so turned on and all he wants to do is fuck Kise until he cries.

He watches as Kise gets on his knees, presses his chest against the carpeted floor and keeps his ass in the air. Just as he was told. The arch in his back is lovely and Aomine cant help but admire the view. Kise’s cheek is pressed against the carpet, his pink lips parted, and his eyes so clouded with heat he probably wont even know who’s fucking him at this point. 

Aomine gets up off the bed and walks to Kise’s rear end. The sight he sees makes his cock twitch. He gets down on his knees behind Kise and tucks his hand between Kise’s legs, feeling the wet, warm slick cover his hand. He uses his thumb to rub circles against Kise’s hole, watches it twitch, desperate for a thick cock. His other four fingers are used to fondle at Kise’s balls, tensed and sensitive and seedless. Omega males dont produce semen. Another thought that makes Aomine smug. 

Kise was made to be fucked. Made to take thick alpha come into his belly. He was made to be a dirty little whore. 

Aomine really can’t wait much longer. He presses his thumb against the puckered entrance, adds pressure, and slowly slides it all the way in. It’s hot and so fucking wet inside. Kise lets out a loud sob and Aomine is amazed to see Kise’s come spurt onto the carpet floor. 

“…please, please, please, Aominecchi.” Is all Kise can manage to say. 

Aomine growls low and sinful, and slaps his free hand against Kise’s ass cheek, giving him a hard spank. He watches as Kise shudders and more precome dribbles out of his omega cock.

His fingers couldn’t cooperate fast enough as he unbuttons and unzips his trousers. He doesn’t bother taking them off. Tugging his cock out Aomine groans at the contact. He didn’t realize how horny he was until he touched himself. His cock was an angry red, twitching and leaking of precum. 

“You want your brother to fuck you that badly? You that much of an omega slut?” Kise whimpers loudly and wiggles his hips in desperation. 

“Please..I want it, please.”

He’s already rubbing the tip of his dick against Kise’s entrance, but hearing that makes him break. He presses the head of his cock into Kise’s entrance and snaps his hips forward in one lunge, his cock quickly engulfed in hot, wet heat. Kise yells and moans and sobs all in one go. He’s coming again, Aomine can tell by the way his ass tightens around his cock and his legs quiver.

“Oh god, oh god, please Aominecchi, it feels so good, so, so good.”’

Aomine pulls his cock all the way out, until the tip is right at Kise’s greedy entrance and then pushes back in. He grips at Kise’s hips and watches his dick slide in and out of the tight ring of muscle. He watches as Kise’s body produces more slick, making his hole wetter and warmer. The lewd noises coming from Kise and his slick covered cock makes it hard for him not to come right there. 

“Do you like your younger brother fucking you? Do you like how my cock feels inside?” His voice is so deep and rough with lust it almost doesn’t even sound like himself. Hell, he doesn’t even feel like himself right now. He can’t think properly and can’t stop getting off on the fact that Kise is such a perfect omega. 

Kise is sobbing by now and mumbling words of how good it feels and how he loves his cock and how thankful he is for Aomine fucking him. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come.” Aomine growls out, his grip on Kise’s hips tighten and there will definitely be bruises. Aomine continues to brutally pound into Kise’s entrance, his cock slamming in and out, Aomines hips are colliding roughly against Kise’s backside, the noise of slapping skin overtakes their pants and moans and the sound of Kise’s slick hole getting fucked into by an alpha cock. 

Aomine slams his cock in one more time and stays there, only rocking his hips back and forth slightly. Aomine’s knot forms thick and wide and Kise is whining and shifting uncomfortably.Copious amounts of come spills from his cock into Kise’s greedy entrance. He can feel each spurt of it and knows Kise’s body will absorb every last drop of his brother’s come. Aomine pets Kise’s hair and runs his rough hands a long his sides soothingly.

“I-I Love you Aominecchi. I love you.” Kise gasps out before he closes his eyes and passes out. 

~~

Aomine realizes how much of an idiot he was for thinking those horrible things before he gave in to Kise’s wishes. His idiot brother has only ever showed him unconditional love. Kise was the one person who admired him and followed him around like a puppy. No matter how much of an asshole Aomine was, Kise was always there for him.

Sighing, Aomine sits on the edge of his bed and watches Kise sleep. He had cleaned them both up afterwards. He wanted Kise to wake up and put clothes on but the blond wouldn’t budge. Instead, Aomine opted to tucking him into bed. 

Groaning, Aomine hopes that Kise won’t tear himself up over this. And what is his family going to think? Aomine doesn’t see how he can lie his way out of this one, especially with KIse reeking of him. 

Aomine lays down next to Kise and stares at Kise’s blissful sleeping face. He leans forward, lining his lips up with Kise’s pretty pink ones. His heart beat picks up when he presses his lips against Kise’s. He inhales once before exhaling slowly. He notes how soft Kise’s lips are and how nice he smells. 

Kise’s smell is all around him and it’s the most comforting thing he’s ever felt. He closes his eyes and is asleep within seconds.


End file.
